The popularity and use of mobile terminals or mobile telephones has skyrocketed over the past 20 years. Although variations exist, these devices typically include one or more display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, etc., for presenting visual information to a user. In some implementations, the display may include one or more touch screen portions for receiving input from the user. For devices incorporating more than one display, the displays may be provided on opposing sides of a common housing, such as a top or flip portion of a flip or clamshell style mobile telephone.
Furthermore, these devices are often designed to be used or operated in a variety of different lighting environments, such as indoors, under incandescent or fluorescent lighting; outdoors in direct sunlight; in the dark, etc. Accordingly, visibility of the displays may differ, based on the light conditions in which the device is to be used. For dark or incandescently lit environments, the displays may be provided with one or more backlighting systems that illuminate the displays. Unfortunately, backlighting alone may be insufficient to adequately illuminate a display in high brightness environments, such as in direct sunlight.